La lista
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de "The One With The List", de Trinity Everett. Martha convence a su hijo para hacer una lista de pros y contras sobre Gina y Kate.


**Historia original: _The One With The List_, de Trinity Everett. Incluida en su colección _As The Story Goes_.**

**En esta historia, el capítulo 3x13, _Knockdown_, sucede antes del 3x12, _Poof! You're dead_. Rick sigue con Gina, mientras que Kate y Josh han roto.**

* * *

Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. Por mucho que él le tomara el pelo por vivir en su mundo de diva, Martha Rodgers era indudablemente astuta en lo relativo a la vida de su hijo. Él quería algo mágico, algo extraordinario. Quería todo lo que le había faltado a su primer intento de matrimonio con Gina, y todo lo que este segundo intento de relación, motivado por un ego dolido, nunca había aspirado a tener.

Quería el escalofrío que le recorría la columna cuando ella le gastaba bromas y le lanzaba pullas, y cuando él se las devolvía. Quería el olor a cerezas en su ropa y el sabor a café en su lengua. Quería todo lo que aquel beso – oh, aquel beso – que habían compartido hacía semanas prometía que podían tener. Incluso quería oírla tararear distraídamente cuando lavaran los platos juntos, y el sonido de su risa cuando él la salpicara con el jabón.

Pero era un riesgo; todo eso era un riesgo.

Y a él solían gustarle.

\- Vale, hijo, ya basta – la mano de su madre se agitó en el aire en su dirección. – Esto se te está yendo de las manos. Beckett está soltera, y tú también podrías estarlo, así que vas a decidir si deberías estar con ella o no.

\- ¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso? – preguntó él, divertido.

\- Vas a hacer una lista. Todas las razones por las que deberías cortar con Gina, todas las razones por las que continuar en esta relación tan… ordinaria con ella. Y todas las razones por las que deberías intentar algo con…

\- Madre, no voy a hacer una lista de pros y contras. ¿Te acuerdas de lo bien que le salió a Ross en Friends? – sacudiendo la cabeza vigorosamente, apartó el lápiz que le ofrecía ella. – No, gracias. Prefiero mantener mi cuerpo intacto, lo que será difícil si Beckett se entera.

Ignorándolo por completo, su madre cogió el cuaderno apoyado sobre la mesa del comedor y dibujó tres líneas en la página, escribiendo en la parte de arriba de cada columna dos iniciales: GP, GC, BP, BC.

\- Dime un pro para tu ex mujer, Richard.

\- No voy a…

\- Un pro – insitió ella.

\- Historia – suspiró él, bajando la cabeza. – Tenemos historia.

Asintiendo, su madre lo escribió, con cuidado de anotarlo también en la columna de los contras. Bueno, probablemente era bastante cierto. La mitad de sus peleas incluían las palabras "es como cuando estábamos casados".

\- Otro – ordenó a continuación, no aceptando ninguna discusión.

\- Eh, es una relación cómoda, supongo. Me conoce bien, igual que a ti y a Alexis.

\- Y _yo _digo que lo malo de eso es que es aburrido – añadió Martha, al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en la mano a su hijo.

El resoplido salió de su boca antes de que Castle pudiera pararlo. Una vez más, su madre tampoco se equivocaba con eso.

\- Algo más a su favor – prosiguió ella, sin apenas levantar la vista del papel.

\- ¿De Gina?

\- Sí, Richard – su madre frunció los labios. – Mira, yo tengo uno: a veces puede ser bastante considerada, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, sí que lo es. Como el día en el spa que te regaló, y las entradas del concierto para Alexis.

\- Ajá. ¿Qué otras cosas positivas puedes pensar sobre ella? – tras un momento de silencio, le volvió a llamar. - ¿Richard?

\- Estoy pensando.

Incluso a él le parecía estúpido. No debería resultarle tan difícil encontrar cosas buenas que decir sobre la mujer con la que estaba saliendo. Especialmente cosas que no tuvieran que ver con su apariencia física.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Martha continuó escribiendo, la mayoría de las cosas en la columna de los "contra". Oh, eso no era bueno.

Finalmente, Castle fue capaz de aportar un par de características buenas más, por superficiales que fueran algunas de ellas. Estaba bastante seguro de que el aplauso de su madre era sarcástico, pero a él le valía igual.

\- Ahora, pasamos a Beckett. Algo bueno, Richard.

\- Pero no hemos hablado de los contras de Gina.

\- Ya me he ocupado yo de ello – le urgió Martha, acompañándolo de un gesto impaciente de la mano. – Ahora, Beckett. ¿Algo en contra?

Si la detective se llegaba a enterar de que estaba haciendo esto, le desollaría.

\- Eh, Beckett es… muy cabezota. A veces, es para volverse loco. Y también es exigente. Y muy frustrante.

\- Ajá – murmuró su madre, anotando sus palabras en la columna correspondiente, aunque Castle vio cómo sacaba una flecha hacia la columna de los "pros" desde esa última. - ¿Más?

\- Bueno, es muy cerrada. Es difícil llegar a conocerla, a no ser que la provoques hasta que se rinda y te cuente algo personal. ¿He mencionado ya que me vuelve loco?

Interesante, más flechas. Bueno… quizá esas cosas fueran también parte de lo que le gustaba de ella.

\- ¿Algo más?

Una vez más, no se le ocurría nada. Le gustó hasta su pelo el año pasado, cuando le estaba creciendo.

\- Eh, no. No, esa es… mi lista de contras.

Asintiendo otra vez, su madre centró su atención en la última columna.

\- Ahora las cosas a favor.

Martha se pasó los siguientes cinco minutos escribiendo, en ocasiones pidiéndole que hablara más despacio, e incluso girando el papel cuando se quedó sin sitio en la hoja. Él debería sentirse algo avergonzado por cómo las cosas buenas sobre Beckett fluían de sus labios, especialmente comparado con lo difícil que le había resultado llenar media página de cumplidos sobre una mujer con la llegó a casarse una vez. Sin embargo, no lo hacía.

Mierda, su madre tenía razón.

\- El corazón quiere lo que quiere, hijo – le consoló Martha, dándole un apretón a su mano. - ¿Querías magia? ¿Chispas? Creo que las has conse-

En ese momento, algo más que su vida amorosa cobró sentido.

\- Organofosfatos. Chispas. - Al ver la mirada confundida de su madre, continuó. – Era combustible de avión. Zalman estaba en un aeropuerto.

\- ¿Qué dices, Richard? No entien-

Con impaciencia, Castle le arrebató el papel de las manos, doblándolo y metiéndoselo en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Lidiaría con ello después.

\- Tengo que irme. Eres un genio, Madre.

\- No lo olvides nunca, hijo – respondió ella, sin perder la oportunidad de pavonearse a pesar de su estupor.

* * *

Castle intentó quitarse de la cabeza todo el asunto de la lista, pero incluso un día más tarde su corazón todavía le martilleaba en el pecho, desde aquel momento con Beckett mientras repasaban el vídeo del aeropuerto. Desde entonces sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Tan terrible como resultaba hacerlo por teléfono, era mejor quitarse su ruptura con Gina de encima en lugar de prolongarla más tiempo, lo que les haría sentirse peor a los dos (a los tres, en realidad).

Por su parte, Gina se lo tomó bien. No es que Castle esperara algo diferente de ella. No, no hubo lágrimas, ni amenazas de castración. Nada, excepto un suspiro agotado y la petición de que se cuidara _y _de que entregara los próximos capítulos a tiempo. Por supuesto, no pudo evitar cerrar la conversación con la frase: "Díselo ya, Rick, esto ya se pasa de ridículo".

Como si fuera tan fácil.

Tras colgar el teléfono, Castle volvió hacia la mesa de Beckett, y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho al encontrarla apoyada contra el escritorio, sujetando la ridícula lista que su madre le había forzado a hacer. Tropezándose con sus propios pies, trató de disimular como pudo.

\- Ah, hola, Beckett.

\- Hola Castle – respondió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Esto se te cayó del bolsillo… cuando respondiste al teléfono. Creí que podría ser… algo importante. Lo siento – añadió, rehuyéndole la mirada rápidamente.

\- Eh, no, es… mi madre… - tartamudeó él, pasándose una mano por la cara. – Es una larga historia.

\- Es una lista de pros y contras sobre mí y Gina, Castle, ¿cómo de larga puede ser la historia? – su respuesta fue rápida, pero en lugar de sonar furiosa, más bien parecía… ¿divertida?

\- ¿No vas a dispararme? – inquirió Castle, retrocediendo por si acaso.

\- ¿Porque me llamaras cabezota, cerrada y frustrante? – su ceja se alzó casi de forma juguetona.

\- Bueno, no es lo más… halagador que podría haber dicho.

\- También escribiste bastantes halagos.

Las mejillas de Castle se encendieron de nuevo. Dijo un montón de cosas sobre ella. Muchas de las cuales probablemente no debería haber oído su madre.

\- Bueno – comenzó ella, levantándose. - ¿Por qué no vamos a ver si pillamos algo abierto y me puedes contar la historia mientras cenamos?

Espera, ¿una cita? ¿Era una cita? Sonaba como una cita… con Kate Beckett.

\- ¿Cómo voy a negarme?

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para ganarse una sonrisa de su compañera mientras ésta luchaba con la manga de su chaqueta.

\- La verdad es que no puedes. La alternativa podría ser que te disparara.

Él lo dudaba, pero no era lo bastante estúpido como para averiguarlo. Poniéndose su abrigo, dio unas cuantas zancadas para alcanzarla al lado del ascensor.

\- Quería darte las gracias por… no mencionar ese artículo ni preguntar qué estaba pasando. Al menos hasta que encontraste esa lista, claro.

Para su sorpresa, en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Beckett le pasó la mano por el brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

\- No le digas a nadie que he dicho esto, pero me parece que es bonito… aunque un poco cliché. Y no lo digo porque hayas llenado una página entera sobre lo divertida e inteligente que soy.

Sí, había hecho eso, pero Castle no podía sonrojarse demasiado; ella pensaba que era bonito, después de todo.

\- Y en cuanto al resto de cosas… Me las podía imaginar.

\- Sí, supongo que no he sido muy sutil.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Sutil? Jamás – bromeó ella, dándole un apretón en el brazo. – Tienes razón, por cierto.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Voy a hacer que te lo curres – musitó Beckett contra su hombro.

No oiría ninguna queja por parte de Castle.

\- Acepto el desafío.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos salieron, luciendo sendas sonrisas. Beckett no retiró su brazo de alrededor del de él.

\- Venga, vamos – le animó ella. – Me muero de hambre.

Cuando la detective le dio un beso de buenas noches en su portal, la sonrisa que había adornado el rostro de Castle durante toda la velada se convirtió en un gesto permanente en su cara.

* * *

**Si os ha gustado la historia, podéis hacérselo saber a la autora original tanto en FF (Trinity Everett) como en Tumblr (Bunysliper), así como consultar el resto de su material.**

**Y como siempre, cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido :)**


End file.
